cant_buy_a_brainfandomcom-20200214-history
Vandals
Vandals is the second PSA out of all of the series. It centers around the dangers of vandalism. gets pretty close to the camera]] Plot Warning: This section of the article contains spoilers for the PSA, and contains graphic depictions of injury and a sexually suggestive scene. After being released from the hospital, the gang goes to the Numskullmart, Lider explains to the Shopkeeper his plans for revenge on the train with a evil grin, jabbing a toy figurine with a pin and crushing his cigarette onto the toy train, and Gromila smashes the toy train to bits with his fist. The shopkeeper then passes the gang a pocket knife, which they admire. On the train, the gang do all kinds of mischief, Lider cutting open a train seat with his knife next to a unnamed brown haired woman, ripping the train map, throwing a fire extinguisher at the window, throwing a dumbbell at the baggage holders, Gromila punching the seats, Melkiy jumping on a baggage carrier until it breaks, and Patsanka smears her bubblegum all over the train door handles. After the deeds were done, the gang stare at a surveillance camera, Lider picks up a baseball bat and smacks the camera until it breaks. Later, there's a posterboard with wanted signs (or search) for the gang, Lider laughs at them, in which an officer shows up, giving them a ticket. Coming back to the Numskullmart, Lider loses his temper and angrily yells about what happened, the Shopkeeper gives them ski masks and spray paint, Pastanka gets TOO CLOSE (putting her breasts onto the table) to the camera while analyzing the spray can , laughing, she covers the camera with the paint. It's nighttime, and the gang spray paint images and the acronym ACAB (All Cops Are Bastards), Gromila creates an image of the White haired woman with the words, "forever together", falling in love with the illustration. The officer clears his throat and Gromila reads the words on the police car, resulting with them being arrested and getting into the car. The next day, the gang and two hoboes are doing community service, Lider has finished cleaning the train, showing relief. However, Patsanka shows to him that he still has parts of the fence to paint over, causing Lider to bend over and groan. Meanwhile, Gromila and Melkiy are sweeping the floor, Gromila accidently sweeps at Melkiy, causing him to angrily chatter but he swallows some dust, and spits it out. Back to the Numskullmart yet again, Lider throws away his vest in disapproval and the Shopkeeper shows them a surprise; weapons that cause mass destruction, ranging from tanks, a bow and three arrows, and a catapult, and in which, the gang choose the catapult. With the catapult, the gang had launched a rock onto the train, scaring the passengers in the car. Now, with another rock launched, it jumps on the cords, only to bounce away and destroy the catapult, with the gang fleeing to a hole. When the gang pop out of the hole, Gromila's arm moves up, having been torn off by a bear. The gang flee, afraid of further harm from the bear right directly into the gates of a jail. The PSA ends with the gang having mugshot pictures taken and arrested. Trivia * This is the only short the gang survive in, though Gromila's arm gets dismembered by a bear. Gallery Click on this link to visit the gallery: Vandals/Gallery Video You can watch the PSA here: Category:PSAs